Not Every Wish Can Be
by Doppleganger Tango
Summary: Blaine was just going about his life when he came to be in possession of a genie named Kurt offering him three wishes. As time goes on, he finds himself silently wishing for more time with Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Second time uploading, sorry for the confusion. I did not mean to pair this as Blaine and Karofsky the first time around. Sleepy JM makes lots of mistakes. :]

**Not Every Wish Can Be**

_Part One - The Trejule_

The bus was late, the bus was early. It always seemed like the bus had it out for Blaine Anderson. Of course maybe it was the universe that had it out for him because he wouldn't need a bus if someone hadn't backed into his car and totaled it. Twenty three and his options were to take a bus or walk. Or to miss work altogether, but Blaine was broke and had decided that wasn't an option.

One earbud tucked into his ear and the other resting on his collar as he walked, stepping around other people on the sidewalk and puddles that seemed to just spring out of nowhere. It had poured last night but thankfully it had stopped this morning. He had a hard enough time trying to get people to respect him at work since he held a higher job and yet was so young. He blamed that on his father. Jacob Anderson liked to throw his weight around and had made a phonecall when he found out that Blaine was applying for a managing position at the call center. To this day, Blaine wasn't sure if he appreciated the help or not.

A little girl was pulling against her mother's arm, hollering and pointing up the hill a little bit, but her mother ignored it and tried to pull her along faster. Blaine often passed by this particular pair, with the mother always having to drag her daughter to the bus stop a block away, but today looked different. The girl wasn't just trying to get away, although Blaine was certain she'd take her chance if she could, but she was trying to get to something. However the mother refused to let her daughter go and soon they turned a corner and he couldn't see them anymore.

A natural curiosity made him look up the hill where the girl had been pointing. Nothing out of the ordinary it seemed, a paper bag was stuck to a tree limb but in this town, that was kind of normal. Still walking, he kept his eyes on the hill until he spotted just what it was the girl must have gone loony for. There was an object, shining in the morning sun and dew, propped against the bench. No one was around and because of the angle of the bench, no one often sat there, so it seemed off.

It was as if something pulled him, made him ditch his normal route and make the trek up the hill, holding onto the bench for support as he crouched to look at the object. It was a circular container, which looked both gold and silver at the same time, only a few inches tall and wide. There was a top, a metal looking stopper, but when Blaine pulled on it, it didn't move. Realizing that he had to get to work, he slipped the container into his pocket and slid back down the hill, wincing at the dirt on his shoes.

Maybe he'd give the container to the girl when he saw he tomorrow morning. He'd talked to both her and her mother a few times, such permanent fixtures on this sidewalk in the mornings, so hopefully it wouldn't seem too creepy.

Blaine's day was slow, walking around the floor of the call center and helping employees with troublesome customers and urging people to sell products. It was an easy job, he hated feeling so idle all day, but it was better than being in their places. He hated the actual calling part of the job, even if he had excelled at it. His bosses had said it was his charm, Blaine just figured the people on the phone could hear his misery and felt bad.

While his coworkers gathered their things from their lockers at the end of the day, waving as they made their way out of the building, Blaine rested on one of the couches in the breakroom. The next shift used the second floor while this floor was being cleaned, so he knew he wouldn't be kicked out just yet. While he mentally prepared himself for the walk home, his fingers brushed against the container in his pocket. He'd almost forgotten it was there. Pulling it out, he examined it closely.

There were what looked like scratches around the top, as if someone had used tools to try to pull it open. Obviously to no avail. There wasn't much decoration to the container, a couple of grooves running around the entire thing, but that was all. Contemplating what it could be, whether or not it was appropriate to give it to the little girl, Blaine let his fingers rub up and down over the grooves.

The metal felt hot after the first few passes, and he jerked his hand away. The container fell onto his lap and his eyes grew as it shuddered against him. He pushed the thing off of his lap, feeling something sickly spread through his stomach as the container still shuddered, making a dull clanking sound from a few feet away. Blaine opened his mouth, ready to call for the Ghostbusters or Winchesters or anything because this wasn't supposed to happen in reality, but it stopped suddenly.

Without waiting for it to start up again, and Blaine felt like it wasn't done, he shot to the door but before he could open it, there was a sound and a light pressure against his foot. He glanced down and saw the container resting against his shoe, but something was different. The stopper was not pressed in the metal anymore. His hands shook as he turned the door, not entirely sure what he was expecting. What he saw, however, was definitely not it.

A man stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a chest that was a little too bare. He wore a black vest, attached in the middle with a gold button, and a pair of loose fitting tan pants, what looked like cloth material. He had a series of dark brown tattooed rings going up his left arm, starting just over his elbow. Then there was the fact that the man was... attractive. His features were soft but pointed, his eyes strikingly clear, his hair at the perfect point of dishevelment that Blaine could almost imagine him running his fingers through the-

"Ah, my new master." Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but instead he let out a little laugh and felt his body sag against the floor. He thought he was going to pass out, he thought he was going to faint right then and there, but he simply propped himself against the door and stared at the mysterious man infront of him. His voice was higher pitched, but fluid and a little careless. Fairly flippant for the words he had thrown out. Master... master...

Blaine's mind was supplying the word _genie_ but he refused to acknowledge it. However when his eyes drifted up, the man had knelt down to be eye level with Blaine and turned his head to the side, as if he was listening to something. Blaine briefly wondered if he was reading his mind, but dismissed that.

"Well, this is awkward. I seemed underdressed. One moment." The man stood up, seemed to think about something for a second, before snapping his fingers. His clothes warped and Blaine swallowed his tongue for a second. When he looked back, he was wearing a white button up shirt with a simple black vest over it, a pair of dark jeans instead of the tan pants. When he tilted his head this time, again as if listening, Blaine noticed one small hoop earring. Like one that a pirate would wear... _or a genie_.

"Oh god, what are you?" The man turned to look at Blaine, smiling a bit as he bent down again.

"I think you've already guessed it master, but I'll just reiterate just in case. I am a genie. That container is my home. You are my master." Blaine shook his head, feeling a little sick, and tried to stand up. However before he could move, trying not to shake as he stood up, the man... genie?... grabbed his arm and helped him stand. Despite his wanting to pull away, Blaine let him lift him. Once they were standing though, he pulled away and moved to the other side of the room.

Which, granted, put him on the other side of the room from the door and that was a stupid decision, but it was what it was.

"I'm not... I'm _not_ your master. I'm not anyone's master. I'm a manager at a stupid call center, not a master." The genie turned his head for a moment and then righted it, smiling as he did so. He was moving forward just a bit, making Blaine move backwards a bit more.

"Did you rub the trejule? The container?" Blaine had no idea what a trejule was, and when he opened his mouth to say that he did not rub the container, he bit his tongue. He had run his fingers over the ridges...

"Not on purpose!" The genie shrugged, turning around to grab the container where Blaine had hit it when he had fallen. For the first time, Blaine noticed that the man was holding the stopper in his hands, slipping it into the top very easily.

"Well then, that makes you my master. Perception over intention. You rubbed my trejule, it decided that you were worthy, and here I am." Blaine shook his head once and then again before slumping against the wall, however not dropping down this time. He let the wall support his weight for a moment.

"Can I... what... how does this work?"

The genie shrugged for a moment and cast a disinterested look around the room before focusing his attention back on Blaine. He had a feeling that the genie was putting on a show, trying to seem friendly for his sake. This was his master after all.

"Well, you get three wishes. I am your's until you make them." Blaine tried not to flush at the wording, because really it wasn't sexual at all, but then again... the genie was attractive and he hadn't been with anyone in a while. Ever since his promotion really.

"Are there any... rules or loopholes or whatever? My only experience with genies was with Aladdin and..." The genie laughed, an actual laugh, and shook his head.

"You humans and your movies. There are rules but, perhaps now is not the time to go over them? There is a man about to walk in here." Blaine glanced over the genie's shoulder and sure enough, he could see one of the janitors heading towards the door through the window. He went to his locker, grabbing his items and moving to where the genie was standing, just as the door opened.

"Ah, Blaine, didn't know you were still here. I need to clean up." The janitor, man named Red, glanced at the other man present but then set about to cleaning off the tables on the other side of the room. Blaine nodded, grabbing the genie's arm and pulling it lightly. He didn't want to offend him or anything.

"Goodnight Red. Tell your wife and little Rose I said hello." He tossed it over his shoulder quickly as they moved towards the front door, catching a glimpse of the genie's smile as he moved.

"What's that grin for?" The genie's smile fell and Blaine's heart stuttered as he looked... almost worried? Had he said something? Before he could think though, the genie spoke.

"You not only know the name of your company's servant, but you know his wife and child?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrow, pulling the genie into the parking lot and glancing around. The sun had dropped but was still out, however it was hiding behind some nasty looking clouds.

"He's not a servant. He's an employee at a company that I hold a high position at, so of course I know his name. Besides that, he's one of the only people at work that remembered my birthday or anything about my life, so yes, I pay attention to him. He's a nice guy."

The genie bent his head and took a few steps more than Blaine, so that he was infront of him. Even dressed normally, or normally for Blaine, there was definitely something distracting about the man besides the fact that he was incredibly attractive. Maybe it was because Blaine could tell that there was something more to him. That would be the safe reason.

As they got closer to Blaine's apartment, he sped up so that he could grab the genie's attention and direct him the right way. The apartment complex looked nice, was nice really, if a little small. Blaine ushered the genie towards his door, climbing the two steps and turning his key in the lock. Once the door was open, the genie slinked through and glanced around a little confused at the space, tilting his head for a second before nodding.

"Would you like your first wish now?" Blaine blinked, tossing his keys and wallet onto the table.

"I asked you about rules and loopholes. I'd like that answered first."

The genie nodded, looking surprised, and stepped forward to hold out the little container that Blaine hadn't realized he was still holding. It took him a moment to understand what he was asking.

"It belongs to my master, as I do, until the three wishes are granted." He wanted to shake his head, but he found himself grasping the container, the trejule, before placing it lightly on the coffee table.

"Please don't call me master. It makes me a little uncomfortable." The genie raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a little bit.

"Is that a wish?"

Despite the fact that he had just met the genie, he was pretty sure he understood that tone. It was the genie's own loophole, trying to trick his masters into making menial wishes so that he could leave quicker. He shook his head.

"No, it's a friendly request." The shock that was clear on the genie's face in turn shocked Blaine. He wasn't sure if he had done or said something wrong. The genie shook his head lightly before speaking again.

"And what would you have me call you?" Blaine scratched the back of his neck.

"My name? Blaine. I guess we haven't been properly introduce. I am Blaine Anderson." He held his hand out and the genie stared at, his head cocked to the side, before straightening up and shaking his head.

"My kind do not shake hands in greeting. I shall call you Blaine as you've requested."

Blaine nodded, waiting for a quick moment before realizing that he wasn't offering anything else after that.

"And what do I call you?" The genie's eyes widened for a split second before he gestured openly with his hands.

"You may call me whatever you want, as I serve you." Blaine shook his head, moving to sit down on his couch. The genie stood in the middle of the room, making the room look both smaller and larger at the same time to Blaine. Smaller because the man demanded attention. Larger because it almost felt like he had been there before.

"But you must have a name. Don't you? I want to call you by your name." The genie's eyes widened again and he seemed to fumble with his words, like was speaking a word that he had forgotten. Finally though, a sound came out. A sound that was actually a word.

"Kurt." Blaine smiled and then gestured to his couch. The genie's eyes seemed permanently wide, permanently confused, but he moved around the coffee table to sit next to Blaine. He fidgeted for a second, as if he couldn't get comfortable, but then seemed to relax into the couch with a quick smile.

"Rules and loopholes then. Let's see. First is that you have three wishes, although you can't wish for more wishes. It gets confusing after a while. Second would be that free will of other's is open, while I cannot bend you. Such to say that I could make someone fall in love with you, but I cannot make you fall in love with them. There is also not the loophole that is usually imagined that if you say "I wish...", it will count. My kind requires physical contact of a mutual consent to seal the deal as it were. A handshake, most commonly."

"Ah, is that why you said your kind don't shake hands in greeting? So what do you usually do to greet others?" Kurt moved forward, seemingly without thought, and pressed his lips to the corner of Blaine's mouth and pulled back.

"That is how my kind greets one another. Now, other things that are usually out of the question. I cannot grant world peace or cure starvation. The wishes can affect many people, but not to such a grand scale that life will change. The world must continue to rotate as always, without my help."

Blaine nodded, glancing down at his hands. His mind was still reeling from the kiss, or the almost kiss. It was a kiss, but not... Blaine wanted more. It wasn't like his skin lit on fire where Kurt's lips had touched his, the pressure was so quick that he wasn't sure he counted it, but it happened. And he couldn't seem to force his mind to stop replaying the seconds over and over.

"So, do you have your wishes?" Blaine ran his hand over his arm, glancing from his hands to Kurt. The genie looked impatient, wanted to go away. But Blaine wanted to know more, more about the genies and in general just the man before him.

"Do I have to make them now?" Kurt paused and shook his head, glancing away from Blaine before looking back.

"No. As my master, you can keep me until whenever you decide to utilize the wishes. I cannot be separated from you, either in this form or in my trejule. If you leave the trejule behind, it will follow you until you make your wishes."

"Can someone steal it from me and void my wishes?" Kurt shuddered but his face remained blank.

"Yes and no. Someone may take the trejule and therefore have three wishes, but it will not void your wishes. As well, the trejule is very picky about who it opens itself to, so even if someone stole the trejule, it might not open for them and it would, subtly, return to you."

Blaine nodded and then looked down at his hands again. He had three wishes, three things that he could get without having to work for them, but he was not sure what he wanted to wish for. He could have (basically) anything in the world, simply by asking Kurt for it. However he would not rush into it, asking for riches or fame or whatever. He would be smart about it, think them over and go from there.

"Do you mind... I want to think about them. I don't want to make a mistake, I only get three and I want them to count. Do you mind waiting?" Kurt's eyes widened again, clearly surprised. Blaine wanted to ask about it, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I do not mind. If that is all, I should... return. If you need me, simply rub the trejule and I will come to you." He snapped, his body disappearing. The stopper uncorked before quickly corking back again, slipping into his trejule. Blaine wondered what it looked like in there, if it looked like anything.

He had so many things he wanted to know, so many questions to ask. Not only because he was now very interested in genies, but because he was interested in Kurt. Maybe not romantically, although he was definitely at least half infatuated with him already, but definitely personally. He wanted to get to know Kurt, and while the trejule was under his care and he had three wishes to be granted, he vowed that he would get to know the genie.

Those were definitely not words he ever expected to say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the story that has been taking up my time between NML updates. There are only four chapters, but it's about 16,000 words in total. More, I think. Anyways.

I hope you enjoy Genie!Klaine. This was on my tumblr so if you think it looks familiar, you're right. I'm still writing NML, just wanted to get this up before I forgot about it.

I'll post the next part tomorrow night, and then the next night and then the next night. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Every Wish Can Be**

_Part Two - First Wish_

Blaine was a little confused later when he had finished making dinner. Did genies eat? Would Kurt be offended if he asked him to dinner? Was there some sort of genie to master rule that Blaine should be following right now? He wasn't sure, but he pulled the trejule up and ran his fingers up and down the rings along the edge. He felt it heat up but this time it didn't start shuddering in his hands. The stopper seemingly disappeared and when he looked up, Kurt was standing with his arms at his side and a smile on his lips.

"That was a short wait. Have you already come up with your first wish?" Flushing, because honestly Blaine hadn't even thought about it yet, he shook his head.

"No, I uh... I was wondering if you ate?" That could have gone better, he thought, but he left it as it was and waited.

"My kind does not need to eat, but we can." He was confused, hands lightly folding infront of himself.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner? I sort of made extra already but if you say no I can just put it in the fridge for tomorrow." Kurt looked from Blaine to the other room, where he could see the table and two places set, and turned back with his eyebrow raised again. However there was also a faint flush on his cheeks.

Blaine wondered once again if he had done something wrong. He didn't know the proper etiquette for this. Was inviting Kurt to dinner some sort of genie-offense? Would genies have really weird table manners? Was Blaine probably going insane over all of this? He was so stuck in his head, thinking of all the ways this would go bad, meaning he almost missed when Kurt spoke. Almost.

"I would be honored to join you." Blaine's face broke out into a smile as he ushered him into the small kitchenette, pointing at the table. Kurt seemed suspended for a moment, looking at the table and then at the pots and pans on the stove.

"No, no, I'll get it. I hope you eat spaghetti, it's one of the few meals I can cook without adult supervision. Sit, sit." Finally moving, and sending a quick nod, Kurt sat down at one of the plates and seemed to look it over. Blaine stepped up with the noodles, scooping out just enough onto Kurt's plate that it wasn't too much or too stingy, before doing the same for him. Quickly he returned with the meat sauce, spreading a little on the top of each plate.

"The biggest drawback to spaghetti in America is that we use too much sauce. My grandmother? She understands that noodles are the main center piece to spaghetti. She was a terrific cook. I didn't even think, do you even eat spaghetti?" He was placing the garlic bread in the middle of the table, fingers curling as if to gather everything up.

"I am not really sure I've ever eaten it, to be honest. But it smells lovely." Blaine nodded and moved to the fridge. He called out his drink selection, not very surprised when Kurt simply requested water.

After pouring two bottles of water into glasses, he sat down and looked at the meal. It didn't hit him until that moment, while making sure that everything looked neat and edible and... wow, it felt a lot like a date. He hadn't been on a date, not since his promotion, and he had unknowingly created that atmosphere. The only thing that helped was that it didn't seem like Kurt noticed, although Blaine was brought back to the fact that he really didn't know the man. He couldn't rightly read his facial expressions.

"Are you going to eat?" Kurt glanced up from his plate and looked at Blaine's, which he still hadn't touched either and tried to smile. It looked just forced enough for Blaine to wonder if he really did do something wrong.

"It is custom for my kind to start after their master." Blaine nodded, feeling a little put out at the master title again, but he grabbed his fork and twirled it before raising it to his mouth. He watched as Kurt tilted his head, watching him for a moment, before copying his movements exactly.

He waited for a reaction, as to whether or not the food was good, but Kurt seemed to just close off more instead. He took a few more bites, chasing it with a drink of his water before realizing that Blaine was staring at him. And he was staring, fairly hard actually. He hadn't even touched his own plate since Kurt's first bite.

"Is something wrong with your meal mas... Blaine?" His eyes had widened a tiny bit at the slipup, barely catching himself. Blaine sent him a smile, half to thank him and half to reassure him.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if you were enjoying it." Kurt cocked his head to the side for a split second before righting it, sending his own reassuring smile to Blaine. It was the most real smile he'd seen out of him since he'd come out of his trejule.

"It's perfect. I've never tasted something quite like it." His voice dropped as he said it, his eyes downcast at his plate. Knowing that if he waited too long, his own dinner would get cold, Blaine took a few bites before approaching the subject delicately.

"When was the last time that you... ate?" He seemed to think about it before turning his head to the side and then righting it quickly.

"The last time I was released from the trejule was in 1967, and that master was not very... he was quick to take his three wishes." Blaine almost choked on the garlic bread he had bitten into.

"1967? But that's... like, 44 years ago?" Between bites, Kurt nodded before looking up at Blaine.

"For a few of those, I was trapped in a storage container. Another few I was lost in a lake. However the trejule always finds its way. Our purpose is solely to be used, being lost does not help that. And I can't be used if the trejule does not find someone worthy."

"Forty four years, minus a few that you were lost, to find someone worthy? How does it decide who is worthy?"

The thought made Blaine a little uncomfortable. Could the seemingly innocuous container have seen into his soul or something? Was that even possible? However the genie simply shrugged.

"I doubt you want to here all of this. It's dreadfully dull." Blaine shook his head, his hand slapping onto the table a little harder than he was expecting and sending an apologetic look to Kurt when he jumped.

"Sorry. But honestly, I do want to know about all of this. I'm curious, and I'd love to hear more about you and your life. As a genie."

He waited, wondering if he had stepped over a line. He hadn't been this careful around a guy in years, since the time of wondering about closet cases, but Kurt wasn't just any guy. He wasn't even really a guy, except that he was. He was a genie. There was a difference.

"Okay. I will tell you then. If you'll let me clear the plates, since you cooked, after we've finished eating." Blaine nodded, showing that he approved of the deal, and turning back to his food. He was excited, very excited, to hear about Kurt's life.

As they finished their meal, Blaine made the mistake of standing up to clear the dishes from the table. Kurt made an offended noise, soothing it by smiling, before reminding him that he was going to clear the plates.

He glanced around, his smile downright turning into a smirk, before snapping twice in quick succession. Then, the dishes seemed to disappear, and Blaine heard a light clank coming from the cabinet where he kept his plates. He stared from the now empty table to Kurt, smiling as he did so.

"So you can do magic without it being for a wish?" Kurt nodded, leaning back in his chair a bit and rubbing his arm, about the area that Blaine remembered there being a tattoo.

"Yes, my kind uses magic for certain things. Usually though, it cannot effect humans. This only counts because we made a deal that I would do the dishes so therefore I wasn't helping you, I was helping me. Simple things though."

Blaine nodded and then ushered Kurt into the living room, hesitating before turning on the television to a random channel. It was a mindless movie, making Kurt tilt his head as he watched the action unfold, before he settled himself onto the couch as he had done before. He still looked stiff, uncomfortable almost, but Blaine kept it to himself as he waited. Kurt promised, well maybe not expressly promised, that he would explain about his life, so he waited.

"You wanted to know things, so ask. I will answering anything." It sounded like a promise to Blaine so he nodded, thinking on things before opening his mouth.

"Sometimes you tilt your head as if you're listening to something. Is that just a thing or..." Kurt laughed, running his fingers over his arm before nodding.

"I do it when I'm gathering information. It's not something I have to do by any means, it does not help or hinder the process, it's just something I got used to doing." Blaine pulled one of his legs onto the couch and turned to face Kurt a little more.

"Gathering information. As in...?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer and instead cocked his head to the side and then smiled.

"You are 26, you have a brother and a sister, your parents live in Ohio. You want a dog but you are also not sure your apartment is big enough for it. Your neighbor's name is Linda, not Lauren, by the way." At Blaine's opening and closing mouth, Kurt laughed, raising one hand to cover his mouth to stifle his giggles.

"I'm sorry, but your face." He seemed to regain himself, his cheeks still a little pink but other than that, he seemed to have control over himself. Blaine however, had no grasp on himself.

"Did you read my mind? How'd you do that?" Kurt shrugged, glancing around the room as if the answer was waiting on his bookshelf.

"It's not exactly reading one's mind, more of just knowing. I don't know the future, I don't know the past, I just know."

Not really knowing how to respond to that, Blaine decided to ask another question, one that had been touched on earlier.

"How does the trejule decide who is worthy?"

Kurt seemed a little uncomfortable, shifting on the couch and keeping his eyes down, but he opened his mouth to explain. He had said he would, after all.

"The trejule is like I am, it just knows." Blaine leaned forward, stopping just short of reaching out to Kurt.

"Come on, that's a cop out answer!" He watched Kurt tilt his head, most likely gathering the information as to what 'cop out' meant before blushing, looking down at his hands and nodding.

"Excuse me ma... Blaine. It's just difficult to explain. I've never had to answer these questions before."

Scooting forward, Blaine didn't even try to stop from reaching out and touching Kurt's arm. The genie didn't exactly flinch, just seemed to pull from the grasp before relaxing. Blaine wondered what kind of things Kurt had seen, the kind of things that had happened to him that made him so uncomfortable around humans, even his master.

"No one? None of your other... no one else has ever asked about you like this?" Kurt shook his head, his voice coming out strangled as he spoke next.

"I had almost forgotten my own name until you asked me."

Blaine's heart felt like it was breaking. He opened his mouth, intent on trying to comfort the man next to him, but a ringing cut him off. Kurt looked around wildly, as if trying to figure out the noise, but Blaine simply held up a finger before moving to the table near the hallway to grab his cell phone.

Seeing his father's name, he frowned. There weren't many reasons for him to call anymore. Usually it was to ask how work was, to make sure he wasn't besmirching their good name. Other times though, most recently, it was for another reason entirely. He sighed as he answered it, dreading either conversation at the moment.

"Hello sir." There was a moment of quiet before his father replied.

"Your mom is coming home. The doctors want her to be comfortable." His heart stuttered painfully at the words. She hadn't been in the hospital for more than a week this time.

"What are they saying?" He could almost hear his father shrugging on the other side of the phone.

"Not much. She's fighting, tooth and nail that woman, but the cancer is taking it out of her."

He turned from where he was standing, making his way back to the couch and sitting back down where he had been before. Kurt had tilted his head just the slightest bit, as if he was listening to the conversation. It might have been unintentional, or possibly because of how drained it made Blaine look, but it was a little comforting.

"Has it spread?" There was a noise, his father's voice coming through telling Maria to go back to her bedroom. There was a moment of muffled conversation before a different voice came onto the phone.

"Blaine, baby, is that you?" Blaine sighed, biting down on his tongue as hard as he could before answering.

"Yea mom, it's me. How're you holding up?" His mom laughed, telling her husband not to hover before answering.

"It's not so bad Blaine. I'm tired a lot more lately but that's nothing new." Her voice was wavering, as if she wanted to say something. Maybe she wanted to tell him she was proud of him, maybe she wanted to tell him to take care of himself, his siblings, his father. Whatever she wanted him to say, he cut her off.

"Listen mom, I'm... I've got something to do but I'm coming into town in a week. I'll be there in a week, I promise. Tell dad I said goodnight. Love you both."

She sighed and whispered the words back, telling him she'd see him in a week, and he put his phone on the coffee table. Kurt's head had straightened and he knew then that he had been listening, the color returning on his cheeks from being caught. Blaine shook his head lightly.

"She's always been the strongest person I've ever met. And now she has cancer and the doctors keep telling us to think positive, but we're not stupid. It's not getting better."

This would be the time when a normal person would put their hand on his shoulder and tell him that if there was anything they could do for him, to let them know. It was that thought that reminded Blaine that there was something Kurt could do for him. His head shot up fast, eyes widening when he realized how close to Kurt he was sitting. He hadn't noticed before. He bit his lip before asking because everything relied on Kurt's response.

"Do you... can you... is there a way..." Kurt smiled, as if he understood exactly what he was asking.

"All you have to do is wish it Blaine, I can make it happen." Blaine's shoulders sagged for a brief moment before he turned himself to face Kurt fully once more.

"I wish that my mother's cancer would go away so that she can live." Kurt nodded, holding out his hand for Blaine to shake. When Blaine released his hand, he lifted it and snapped twice before smiling.

"What is done is done. It won't be immediate, but she will be cancer free before you visit them." The weight that had been on Blaine's shoulders for so long, since she was diagnosed, was lifted and his shoulders sagged once more before he wrapped his arms around Kurt, unthinkingly, and pulled him to him.

He kept his arms around Kurt, hugging him tightly, for a few moments before he realized what he had done. However as he went to pull away, he also realized something else. Kurt's arms had come to frame him in an awkward hug. His heart stuttered for a moment and he pulled back, looking into the eyes of the genie... man... person that had just saved his mother's life. His eyes drifted down to Kurt's lips, but once he realized what he had done, he pulled back. He may want to kiss Kurt again, properly this time, but he was not about to force something like that. He wouldn't, he couldn't.

No matter how badly he wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, or alerted. My oh my oh my you guys are absolutely lovely. I'm glad that so many people seem to be enjoying my little story. And it is little. Another reminder that it is only four chapters long.

I changed my tumblr URL, so you can find me at .com instead of lemyh. Sorry for any confusion, and I'm working on cleaning up my links with the appropriate change, so that's a bit behind.

Thanks again for the response. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Every Wish Can Be**

_Part Three - Second Wish_

"Have a good day Blaine." With a nod to Red, Blaine patted his jacket pocket to check for the trejule once more before leaving the building and starting the trek back home. The night before, he had wished that his mother would be cured of cancer and Kurt had granted it. With a simple snap of his fingers, Kurt had made Blaine's biggest nightmare fade. He was not going to lose his mother. It was... simply amazing.

However, there was something else Blaine had to worry about. After their awkward hug and Blaine's slight objectification of him, Kurt had tightly asked if that was all he was needed for before snapping himself back into his trejule. Blaine could remember staring at it for a while, during commercial breaks while he watched the news before going to sleep. He even went as far as bringing it into the bedroom with him, making a conscious decision to change in the bathroom because he wasn't sure if Kurt could see or sense things... he made a fool out of himself.

Work had felt twice as long as usual, with the trejule resting solidly in his coat pocket for most of the day. He couldn't even begin to think of what else he could wish for. Materialistic things? Money or a better apartment or maybe a job he actually liked? There was so much he wanted, just like everyone else in the world. He wanted to make it count though, make these last two wishes mean something. Plus, his last two wishes meant the time with Kurt was coming to an end. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that yet.

Except he knew how he felt. He was intrigued by the genie aspect, but all in all, he was pretty intrigued by Kurt in general. After he said his two wishes, Kurt would be gone from his life and Blaine wasn't sure how he'd handle it. He wanted more time. He wanted... he wanted Kurt.

His key got stuck in the lock twice before he was able to get into the apartment, rubbing a hand over his neck as he did so. He felt guilty for the thoughts he had about Kurt as he was getting ready for bed last night, the thoughts he had had about him while he was at work. Not to mention the thoughts he had about him in the shower. It was an infatuation, one with the serious potential to turn into a full blown crush given the right amount of time. He wasn't even sure... what was sexuality to a genie?

He placed the trejule on the coffee table, paying almost more attention to it than anything else. He wanted to talk to Kurt again, ask the questions he hadn't had the chance to the night before, but he also wanted to keep his perving to a bare minimum. Two beers in, Blaine simply decided to run out and grab something to eat rather than cook again. Not to mention, he really wanted some time away from Kurt to clear his mind.

Which was an odd thought because he hadn't seen Kurt at all today, but having the trejule in his pocket all day, he felt like he was right there beside him. He wasn't really sure why he felt the need to do that either, why he felt the need to bring it with him. He could have left it at home, probably should have, but for a brief moment that morning he had thought that if he left it behind, he would come home and it would be gone, that it never happened. That scared Blaine more than he'd like to admit.

So gathering his wallet and keys once more, Blaine paused before swiping his finger over the ridges on the side of the trejule, biting his lip as he waited for Kurt to appear. The trejule shook, warmed in his hands, before Kurt appeared infront of him.

"Blaine." Blaine nodded with an uneasy smile.

"Hi. Listen, I'm about to run out and grab something to eat to bring back. I was wondering if you wanted anything?" Kurt turned his head to the side, what Blaine now knew to be gathering information, before giving him a blank look.

"I would not be... opposed to joining you again tonight." Blaine smiled and looked around the living room before motioning to his remote.

"You can... I'd like it if you stayed here while I went. You can watch television or listen to music... I'm not sure if you've done those before. But please, make yourself at home. I'll be back in twenty or thirty minutes." Kurt nodded, glancing down at the remote before giving Blaine a smile. Taking that as an okay to leave, Blaine walked through the door, shooting Kurt a quick look before shutting it behind him and heading towards town.

When he got to a nice Indian place, Blaine stood in line while looking over the menu. He hated being the person that holds everyone else up, although there weren't many people in the restaurant, but it was the thought that counted. After he ordered, a few different things because he wasn't sure what Kurt would like, he stepped to the side to wait. The man that took his order had told him it would be a while, since his order was a little difficult, but he didn't mind. He had a lot on his mind, things he wanted to work through before he showed up at his apartment with Indian food.

"Blaine?" Blaine closed his eyes for a second before spinning to face the person behind him, etching a quick smile on his lips as he did so. Evan was the last guy that Blaine seriously dated, also the last guy that he casually dated. Both separate times. Went from college fuck buddies to college sweethearts, to adult fuck buddies to a relationship to... Their relationship was complicated, but that had ended right before Blaine had gotten the promotion.

"Evan. How've you been?" Evan shrugged, tossing a glance over his shoulder to the door before looking back at Blaine. He was famous for that, checking the exits every few minutes. Always prepared to run.

"I've been good, really good. How about you? Still working at that little call center of your's?" The irritation that always came with Evan's patronizing tone came in full force, causing Blaine to grit against it and trying to smile through it.

"Yup. Got promoted actually, I'm a manager at that little call center now." Despite the fact that most days Blaine hated that his father got him the job, he really did enjoy it. And he was proud, because although his father had pulled the strings, Blaine had definitely earned it. He fought tooth and nail to get where he was, just got an extra push to get all the way there.

"Get a pay raise with that confidence boost?" Evan's smile was charming, what drew Blaine in at first, but it was the snide tone that rubbed at Blaine the wrong way. How had he put up with it for as long as he had? Worse off, how was it Evan that ended things about not Blaine?

"Yes. As is the usual order of things. Promotion, pay raise, my own office, a parking spot."

Evan laughed, moving to the counter when a woman called what Blaine assumed was his number, sliding his credit card across the counter. While she rang him up, he made a big show of putting a twenty into the tip jar, winking to her as he did so, before returning his card to his wallet and grabbing his bag.

"Which you never use, I assume, unless you've finally broken down and bought a car? Let me guess, you still live in that tiny apartment, don't you?" Blaine rolled his eyes, pushing back a defensive response.

That's what Evan wanted, a confrontation. That was the type of person he was, competitive and confrontational and aggressive and everything Blaine definitely didn't need or want in his life anymore. Instead, Blaine kept his painfully fake smile on as he replied.

"It's big enough for me, so that's all that matters." He didn't realize that it was the wrong thing to say until he watched Evan's eyes light up, a smile curling on his mouth. Shit.

"Oh, so you're not seeing anyone right now?" Blaine opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the woman calling his number.

He glanced at the register before fishing out his card, sliding a couple of bills into the tip jar with less grandeur than Evan had, signing his name on the reciept and grabbing the two bags.

"That's a lot of food for just one person Blaine. Company?" Blaine sighed, mentally shaking his head as he turned back to Evan. There was no way he could explain Kurt, not that he even wanted to explain him to Evan. Not that he needed to.

"I like having extra left over. And to answer your question, no, I'm not seeing anyone. I've got to go though. It was nice seeing you Evan."

Blaine pushed past him and shouldered the door open, smiling to a couple walking in, and turned in the direction he'd need to go to get back to the apartment. He was barely out of the door before Evan's voice caught up with him again.

"Come on Blaine, how about you and I go out for drinks sometime?" Blaine rolled his eyes before turning around.

"I'm busy, with work." Evan smiled, moving to the side where a nice looking car was parked. He leaned against it, obviously trying to show it off.

"And you can't even go for after work cocktails? Live a little Anderson." Biting his tongue from what he really wanted to say, Blaine sighed. It wouldn't be the end of the world to go for drinks, especially since he knew that nothing would come of it. It could work for closure, if nothing else.

"Fine. The Tap Room? Say tomorrow at six?" Tomorrow was Thursday, so it was safe enough. Evan shook his head, clicking his tongue a few times before smirking.

"Come on Blaine, do it right. Friday at seven thirty." He moved around to the driver side of his shiny car before Blaine could respond, already regretting his choice immensely. Evan was going to extraordinary lengths to make it a datelike atmosphere but Blaine wasn't going to budge. He'd make sure Evan understood that it wasn't a date when they met up. At least he'd got to pick the place. The Tap Room was casual, a small grace.

When Blaine made it to his apartment, he could hear the television playing lightly. Opening the door, he could see Kurt sitting on the couch, staring intently at whatever was on the television. Once he heard Blaine though, he shot up and grabbed the bags from his hands, carrying them from the living room into the kitchen and placing them on the table. Blaine glanced at the television and almost choked on air as he saw what Kurt was watching.

"I was intrigued by the title. It is very-" Blaine shut the television off, his eyes wide and face red. He had effectively walked in on Kurt watching porn, although he wasn't really sure if Kurt knew... not going on that thought process.

"I brought a bunch of different things." Kurt nodded, his head tilting to the side for a split second before he righted it, his skin tinging pink as he did so. Blaine knew that Kurt had realized why Blaine had reacted the way he had, although Blaine sincerely hoped that Kurt didn't also know what Blaine had been so close to thinking about. He'd have to be more careful about that.

After sitting down to eat, Blaine found himself dwelling on his outing with Evan on Friday. He was half tempted not to even go. Whatever his reasoning to go had been, he didn't realize until he was there that it was a bad idea. Evan would get the wrong idea and Blaine just didn't want to deal with it.

Glancing up, Blaine saw that Kurt had his head tilted to the side. He opened his mouth, going to ask what was on his mind, but Kurt cut him off.

"You have a date on Friday." His voice had dropped back to its monotone, the voice he used when Blaine associated it with his genie duties. It wasn't conversation, it was a statement. He couldn't help it, a shiver ran up Blaine's spine at the words.

"Not a date, definitely not. I'm just going to meet up with my... a friend. For drinks. It's nothing big." Kurt nodded, eyes dropping to the food he had placed on his plate.

"A friend you were in a romantic relationship with at one point." Pushing himself away from the table, Blaine opened his fridge and grabbed a beer. It'd make his third of the day, but maybe it'd make him go to sleep earlier.

"Yes, we dated. But it's not a date. He just wants to get together, catch up." Blaine had sat down as he spoke, taking a few quick swigs of his beer before smiling tightly.

"I'm sorry if I've offended or upset you Blaine. It was not my intention."

Sighing, Blaine's smile loosened and he shrugged. It wasn't half as reassuringly as he'd wanted to be, but it would have to do.

"It's not you Kurt, honest. Being around Evan always puts me on edge. I used to like that about him, that he was abrasive. He knows what he wants and he goes after it. It was part of his charm when we were together. Now I just find it annoying. Really." Kurt nodded, pushing his food around his plate before smiling.

"Tell me about your work. What is it that you do exactly?"

The rest of the meal was spent with Blaine telling about work, how he got involved with the call center and how the promotion came about. He skimmed over his anger with his father, not wanting to get into that conversation with Kurt.

After they finished eating, they moved into the living room where Blaine was quick to change the channel on the television as he turned it on. Once it was on something that didn't require their attention, some sitcom or other, he turned to face Kurt and they continued their conversation. It went from the call center to Blaine's family, his brother and sister mostly, before he sucked up the courage to ask Kurt about his family. If he had a family. Kurt had been a little hesitant at first before he explained that he didn't really have a family. He explained that he had a First, someone that helped him as he came into his full powers, but that it wasn't a person or a genie, just a being, a thought.

"How do you know that other genies even exsist?" Kurt laughed, as if he hadn't been offended by the question. Blaine had thought he might have been, but apparently not.

"The First was a genie once. It's very complicated." Not bothering to fight his smile, Blaine leaned forward and placed his chin on his hand, elbow perched on his knee.

"I've got all the time in the world."

As if something like that had never been said to Kurt, he tilted his head for a moment before smiling, glancing down at his hands and mumbling something under his breath, before looking up. His eyes were shining, as if fighting back tears, and Blaine was worried that he had said something wrong again. He was always very aware of the fact that he was treading on thin ice with a genie.

However, Blaine's fears seemed unfounded as Kurt began to speak, painting a picture of a world and customs that made his head spin. They stayed like that, with Kurt telling stories of his life before he took up the trejule, until almost sunrise.

Thursday went by quickly, mostly because Blaine was dead tired. When Friday came around though, the irritation returned. He was meeting up with Evan at The Tap Room at seven thirty, meaning he had two hours after work before he had to be there. He spent the first hour debating on whether or not he should actually go, before deciding that he should just get it over with. The second hour was spent trying to decide to do with the trejule, and by default, what to do with Kurt.

He could bring it with him or he could leave it in the house. Maybe let him out so that he can watch television. He wasn't sure when or how he made his decision, but as he put his wallet and keys in his pocket, leaving his apartment as it approached seven thirty, he also slid the trejule into his jacket. Blaine ran his finger over the edge of it through the material of his jacket before laughing, second guessing himself and wondering if he should run back and put it back into his apartment.

The Tap Room was crowded, full of people taking off suit jackets and ties and high heels to wind down for the weekend. The town was full of three piece suits, something Blaine hadn't really paid attention to. However he did pay attention to one in particular, one that was smirking in his direction.

"Welcome to the land of the living. Started to think you weren't coming." Blaine rolled his eyes, sliding onto the barstool next to Evan.

"Against my better judgement. Hey Stacy. I'll have a beer. Whatever's on tap." The bartender Stacy, a girl that quit the call center after working their two weeks, smiled and moved to the tap to fill up a drink for him. Blaine glanced at Evan's drink, rolling his eyes.

"Rum and coke, you're so predictable." Evan leaned back a bit, as if startled, and then winked at Stacy (who visibly gagged before moving to her other patrons).

"Oh come on, at least I'm not drinking beer like every other night."

Blaine hadn't had a beer since the night that him and Kurt had spent about five hours talking. Instead of saying that, he simply shrugged and turned the conversation to the football game that had come on the night before.

They talked for a while about meaningless things, Blaine uncomfortably aware of how many times Evan reached out to touch his arm or leg. He was also very aware of the trejule weighing down in his pocket. He felt a little pathetic, almost completely unable to rid his mind of Kurt for even one day. For even one hour.

As Evan's head steadily moved its way up, Blaine found himself more and more irritated and uncomfortable. He kept subtly moving his leg, trying to get away from Evan's hand, but he didn't seem to get the message. Stacy had shot him a sympathetic look, moving her lips to ask if he needed some help, but he shook his head. He reached one hand over to grab Evan's wrist, to still it, but it was then that he realized where his other hand was. He had reached into his jacket pocket at some point and ran his fingers over the edge of the trejule. He stilled, fingers still wrapped around Evan's wrist, and felt his chest tighten. A cursory glance around the room didn't show Kurt, but he knew... if he rubbed it, Kurt should have appeared.

However a glance at the door showed Kurt stepping through, eying everyone curiously before spotting Blaine. As he opened his mouth, unsure of what exactly his plan was, his breath was stolen as Evan surged forward and crashed their mouths together. Blaine released his wrist quickly, trying to pry Evan off of him, but before he even had the chance to, someone else was pulling Evan away from him. When Blaine blinked through the haze, he saw who it was. Before he could pull himself out of the stupor, off of his barstool, Evan had swung around and slammed his fist into Kurt's face.

He pulled his hand back to do it again but Blaine caught it, pushing Evan away before moving to where Kurt was holding his face, stunned. It had happened so quicky, and Kurt was probably not used to fighting, so Blaine didn't blame him. His lip was split, a little drop of blood there, and his eyes grew wide when he wiped at it. His head tilted, trying to catch up with everything, as Blaine spun around to yell at Evan.

"What in the fuck is your problem? You don't go around kissing people and you don't go around hitting people!" He was livid, his hands shaking. He didn't really care that Evan had kissed him, he could handle that. He couldn't handle that he had hit Kurt.

"Are you... what the fuck? I thought you wanted me to! And what the fuck is your problem buddy? This had nothing to do with you. Why don't you just go on?" Kurt's head was still tilted, still catching up, and Blaine stepped between them because it looked like Evan was angry enough to take another swing.

"He's a friend of mine. I'm glad he pulled you off. I don't want you Evan, never again. You had no right to hit him like that." Blaine turned to Kurt, seeing that he was straightening up a bit, his mouth set in a frown. The blood had started to drip again, making Blaine wince.

"Are you kidding me here Blaine? You just told me two days ago that you weren't with anyone. Now you're saying you belong to him?"

Blaine opened his mouth to set Evan straight, because he hadn't said that at all, but Kurt spoke up first.

"He does not belong to me, but I am his." The words, although meaning something slightly different than they would be taken as, warmed Blaine up more than the alcohol had. More than a fire could. More than was probably healthy. Evan's mouth dropped, eyes narrowed, and looked as if he was about to say something but Blaine threw down a few bills for Stacy- if he was short, he could count on her to just tab it for him- before grabbing Kurt's arm and dragging him from the bar.

Outside, Blaine checked his pockets to make sure he had everything before sighing, turning to glance at Kurt before continuing down the street. He knew Kurt would follow him, although he wasn't sure what that meant. His head was swimming, that was for sure. He really needed to get a grip on himself before he made a fool of himself. They walked in silence until they reached the apartment complex.

"How is your lip?" He tossed it over his shoulder, not bothering to glance behind him. He was hyperaware of Kurt's presence just at his back.

"It hurts, but it seems to have stopped bleeding." Blaine nodded, fishing in his pockets for his keys, unlocking the door and stepping through with a sigh.

"I'm sorry he hit you, but uh... thanks for pulling off of me. That was really... great." He set his keys and wallet on the table next to the door, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it onto the couch. After a second though, he made his way over to it and pulled out his trejule, placing that on the coffee table. Kurt's eyes went straight to it, staring at it as if it was speaking to him.

"Why did you bring it with you?"

Blaine opened his mouth once, then twice, and then a third time before snapping it shut and shrugging. Hell if he knew. A glance to Kurt showed him tilting his head and Blaine tried to stop thinking, as if that alone would help. He knew that Kurt couldn't read his mind, was just gathering information, but it made him uncomfortable. What would Kurt do or say if he found out how Blaine was starting (hah, starting) to feel for him?

It seemed to hit him quickly, his eyes widening and face blushing, looking up at Blaine. He didn't know what to do, felt frozen as Kurt stared at him. Kurt took two steps forward, pausing for a second, before closing the rest of the distance. He leaned forward, pressing his fingers to Blaine's cheek lightly before leaning down and capturing his lips in a quick kiss. He pulled back, wincing as he did so, and snapped twice. The blood disappeared, the cut in his lip sealing as if it had never been there.

Blaine watched Kurt's face for a moment before smiling, surging upwards to claim Kurt's mouth once more. He'd wanted this, god how he had wanted this, and now it was there. He raised a hand, wrapping it around Kurt's neck to keep their mouths pressed together, and sighed into his mouth. It wasn't much, a simple slide of lips, but it was everything Blaine had imagined it would be.

He went to work the next morning with a lump in his throat. Partially because he'd stayed up all night staring at his ceiling, wondering if the kiss had happened. Not long after it had started, Blaine had ended it and Kurt had smiled brightly before saying goodnight and snapping himself into his trejule. The other part was because he had been called in by his manager, told that because of downsizing, they had to fire a handful of people. As Blaine was the first manager over the employees, he would be the one doing the firing.

The list that his boss gave him had a few names on it, mostly people that did the calls, but he noticed one name that was definitely not on the floor.

"Is this right? He's-" His boss nodded, frowning.

"That's the way of it Blaine, shit rolls down hill sadly. Janitorial staff is taking a cut just like everyone else." Red's name was written right along with everyone's else and he knew without a doubt that he would be the one he regretted firing the most.

The actual firing had been difficult, because the man had seemed so accepting. He had smiled sadly, shook Blaine's hand, and told him that it had been a pleasure to know him. Blaine had never felt his heart feel so cold before, never knew that his skin could feel so tight. He made his way back home, thinking everything over and realizing that he knew just what to do. The last three blocks of his walk home he took at a jog, almost barrelling into his door in a rush to get it unlocked.

The trejule was still on the coffee table and Blaine ran his fingers over it quickly. His anxiety over seeing Kurt after the kiss was overtaken by the need to do the right thing. When Kurt appeared, he was smiling, but his smile fell short when he saw how out of breath Blaine was.

"Is somethin-" Blaine shook his head, knowing what he was thinking.

"Everything's fine. I want to make my second wish." Kurt nodded, obviously confused, and waited for Blaine to make his wish.

"I wish that Red and his family will be set financially and not have to worry about a thing now that he's unemployed." He tried to cover all of his bases, make sure there were no loopholes that could screw up his wishes later.

Kurt smiled and reached out a hand, clasping it around Blaine's and shaking it. When they released, Kurt snapped twice and then smiled even more.

"So it will be." Blaine sighed, shoulders sagging in relief. However his spine tensed as he realized what had happened. He had used his second wish. He had one more before his time with Kurt was over. Kurt seemed to realize it too, his eyebrows furrowing at whatever he was thinking, before he stepped forward and pressed one finger to Blaine's temple and rubbing it softly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Blaine." Blaine nodded, the tension leaving a little, before leaning up to pressed his lips to Kurt's lightly.

He couldn't fight the smile when the pressure was returned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Still getting such an amazing response for this story, and I'm so grateful. I'm so exited to hear what you all think about this chapter. One left.

I changed my tumblr URL, so you can find me at jmhere instead of lemyh. Sorry for any confusion, and I'm working on cleaning up my links with the appropriate change, so that's a bit behind.

Thanks again for the response. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Every Wish Can Be**

_Part Four - The Final Wish_

The next few days were tense around the apartment. Not that Blaine regretted kissing Kurt because he didn't, not at all, but it put an extra side to the ordeal they were in. Kurt most likely returned his affections and that made the fact that this was temporary hurt all the more. He sidestepped the topic, choosing to rather enjoy the time he had with Kurt. Which is not to say that he stopped thinking about his last wish because he didn't do that either. He thought about it twice as much, knowing that he had to make it count.

While he tiptoed around the topic, it seemed not even to matter to Kurt who was staying out of the trejule for most of the day while Blaine was at work. He only retreated to it at night, even though more than once Blaine had thought of asking him if he maybe wanted to... nope. He wouldn't- couldn't- go there.

The trouble was, as the days inched by in an awkwardly domestic atmosphere, with Kurt helping Blaine cook dinner and sharing stories of their days, it was also inching closer to Blaine's trip back to his parent's house in Ohio. He hadn't given it much thought, had pushed it to the back burner along with the fact that he only had one wish left. However he couldn't ignore it anymore as he started to pack, calling in to work to check that his vacation days were still standing, and calling his mom to let her know that he would be there the next afternoon.

"I've got to... I'm going to visit my family. In Ohio, obviously, since that's where they live. My flight is in the morning." Kurt nodded, pausing halfway through putting the plates back in the cubbard.

"Yes, I remember you mentioning that a while ago. How long will you be gone?" Blaine grabbed the plates from Kurt's hand and slid them into their place, since he had seemingly frozen.

"I'll be there for five days. Listen, do you... I mean, it wouldn't be hard for me to get another ticket. Would you like to come with me?"

Kurt turned to face Blaine, biting his lip as he did so. The look the genie was wearing was making Blaine believe that he might have once again stepped over some invisible line, but Kurt spoke before he could even think about apologizing.

"Are you asking me to come with you because you want me to come with you or because you feel like you have to?" Recognizing insecurity when he saw it, Blaine leaned forward and placed his lips against Kurt's lightly before pulling away.

"I want you to come with me. Please." Kurt smiled, nodding through his mild embarrassment. Turning back to the plates, Blaine could tell that Kurt was trying to keep from saying something. As much as he wanted to ask, he knew it would be better to wait. He'd already asked a few things that had caused Kurt to shut in on himself, which was definitely something he didn't want. He waited instead, hoping that Kurt would tell him whatever he was thinking.

After the dishes were put away, Blaine went back into his bedroom to finish packing. He was almost done, just had to pack his shirts and pants and socks and... he was nowhere near done. While he pulled shirts out at random, folding them sloppily and throwing them into the bottom of his suitcase, he could see Kurt in the corner of his eye leaning against the door frame.

"You are hopeless, do you know that?" Tossing a smile over his shoulder, Blaine continued to roll up his clothes but Kurt made a noise in the back of his throat before crossing into the room and grabbing his arm, trying not to smile as he took over, taking everything out and folding it.

"I guess... I mean, I think my family will get suspicious if they don't see you with a suitcase. I know you just, uh, snap clothes out of thin air, but that might be a bit suspicious." Blaine hadn't even noticed for the first few days that Kurt's clothes did change, although they stuck within the dress pants, shirt and vest combination for the most part. It wasn't until Blaine had offhandedly mentioned that he thought Kurt would look good in a tshirt (he really just wanted to see the tattoos on his arm again) that Kurt had changed up his usual wardrobe.

"Remember, I can do magic that benefits myself. Genies are notorious for going to extreme lengths not to be seen for what we really are when we're with our masters." Blaine nodded, smiling as he watched Kurt fold his clothes and tuck them into his suitcase properly.

It was giving him that painfully domestic feeling again and he wanted to call them out on it, but Kurt's words came back to him. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. He repeated it over and over to himself while trying to tear his eyes from Kurt's back (erm, backside) while he bent over to retrieve a few dropped socks.

He just couldn't shake the feeling that they would be crossing the bridge soon.

The next afternoon, with Kurt pressed against his side outside of the airport in Ohio waiting for a cab, Blaine couldn't help but wonder what he'd gotten himself into. His parents were going to ask so many questions, if they didn't just assume in the first place, and he wasn't sure what to answer. Not to mention they might put Kurt on the spot and-

The genie in question had his head tilted, looking around the airport silently. He'd been like that the entire flight actually, except for the few minutes that they had hit turbulence and he was squeezing Blaine's wrist. Blaine hated flying, but it was the quickest way to get from home to Ohio, but he had kept it together while letting Kurt hold onto his wrist. There was a moment when he had remembered every movie he'd seen about plane crashes, thinking that he could just wish them to be safe if something happened, and then selfishly thinking that he might rather not wish it. Kurt could save them himself, since it would benefit him, and Blaine wouldn't have to worry about using his last wish.

It was selfish and wrong and a little morbid, sure, but Blaine was beyond shame on that topic.

When the cab pulled up, Blaine and Kurt put their bags in the trunk before sliding in together, with Blaine careful to put just enough space between them that the driver wouldn't give them a look. Being back in Ohio was going to be hard, but he would put up with it for his family. He gave the general directions, knowing he was going to have to give better ones once they got closer, and then leaned back.

He couldn't help but ponder what he wanted as his last wish. He knew it had to count for something, if it was going to be the end of his time with Kurt, and he honestly couldn't think of something worthy. Technically he could refuse to make a wish, keep Kurt with him that way, but realistically it wasn't a good idea. Realistically, he should make the wish soon so that he wouldn't hurt forever once Kurt would leave. And Kurt would leave, it was inevitable.

Halfway through his internal monoglogue, Kurt reached over and subtly linked their fingers together. Blaine's first reaction was to pull his hand away, but when Kurt refused to let go, Blaine simply let it happen. It wasn't too long of a ride from the airport to his parent's house, he'd just have to hope that the driver wouldn't notice.

It must have been his lucky day because the driver either didn't notice or just didn't comment on it, simply asking Blaine for more directions as they got closer to the neighborhood. Once they pulled up infront of the house, Blaine paid the man and pulled their bags out. It wasn't until his father opened the door as they were approaching that Blaine realized he probably should have told them ahead of time that he was bringing a friend.

"Blaine, it's great to see you. Hope it wasn't too bad of a flight." Blaine shook his head, glancing at Kurt before glancing back to his father.

"No it wasn't bad at all. Dad, this is-" Before he could get any of the introduction out, Blaine's mother was pushing past her husband to envelope her middle child. Blaine was overtaken not just by how strong her hug was, but by just how healthy she looked.

The last time he had seen her, she almost bed ridden for the full week because of the cancer. It made his chest ache, knowing that his mother was healthy again and it was thanks to Kurt.

"Oh, Blaine, it's so great to see you. Honey, you're getting positively skeletal, have you been eating? Come in, come in, plea- oh. And who is this?"

Blaine glanced over to Kurt who was smiling politely, his hands holding onto the handle of his suitcase, with his head lightly cocked to the side. He wondered just what information Kurt was gathering, but he pushed that aside to make the introductions.

"Mom, dad, this is my friend Kurt. Kurt, this is Maria and Jacob Anderson. My parents." His mom looked between them with an eyebrow raised before smiling blindingly at Kurt and holding her hand out. Kurt smiled, his own smile matching Maria's blinding one, and took it, gently kissing the back of it.

Blaine wasn't sure he'd ever seen his mother blush so much.

Afterwards, he turned towards Blaine's dad and held out his hand, the handshake firm and quick. Blaine watched as both of his parents seemed impressed by the greeting. It was like Kurt had gathered information as how to make a good impression. Which, honestly, Blaine didn't put past him.

Inside, Blaine's dad took their bags and went down the hall with them, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone in the living room as his mom ran into the kitchen to make them all some drinks. Blaine ushered Kurt to the couch, sitting next to him even though it was a sectional and therefore had many other places he could sit. His mom came in, gave him the all knowing look that he had been on the recieving end of all his life, before placing the tray with drinks and a bowl of vegetables and ranch infront of them.

When Blaine's dad returned, he sat on the other side of the couch, rolling his eyes at his son, before turning on the news. It was normal behavior for them. Blaine briefly wondered when his mom would tell them that she was better, but put that at the back of his mind. Maybe if he ignored the fact that he knew, he would be able to act appropriately shocked and happy when they did tell him.

Not long into the usual silence that encased the Andersons, Maria stood up and gave another one of her knowing looks to her son before smiling at them all.

"Blaine, be a dear and come help me in the kitchen?"

"Oh, I can help-" Blaine squeezed Kurt's wrist to cut him off. The only thing worse than Blaine being drilled by his mother would be Kurt being drilled by his mother.

"Don't worry, I can do it." He gave Kurt a stern look, or as stern of a look as he was capable, before getting up and joining his mother in the kitchen. He wasn't worried about leaving Kurt with his dad, simply because his dad wasn't the kind to take an active role in any of the love lives of his children. He'd gotten over Blaine being gay, it had been a non-issue for some time now, but he would rather not think of any of his kids in romantic (or god forbid sexual) relationships.

Despite the fact that Blaine's older sister was engaged, he still pretended that she was his little girl. That's just how his dad worked.

His mom was leaning against the kitchen table with a smile, her hand fluttering around her neck in a nervous gesture.

"Honey, I wish you would have told you that you were bringing your boyfriend. You know that we don't mind, I just... I would have gotten your father to go into the attic to get out the photo albums, or all of those old school videos. Like the ones from that play you were in. Oh, or the Warblers. I guess you are here for a long weekend."

His mother looked absolutely sassy and while he loved that she was feeling better, her could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Please don't mom. Just, you know, next time. Definitely next time." She smiled, her hand reaching out to drift through Blaine's curls before cupping his cheek in her hand. Her fingers were warm but her palm was cold, however he couldn't help leaning into her hand.

"Of course Blaine, of course. I'm just glad that you're happy. You are happy, aren't you?"

Blaine turned to glance at the living room, although he couldn't see anything. Was he happy?

"I am." If even for the shortest amount of time, he really was happy.

Later that night, after dinner, they sat in the living room drinking coffee and telling stories. Blaine felt relaxed for the first time in days, which was strange, but he wasn't going to take it for granted. He didn't want to take anything for granted.

As it got later, his mom bent down to kiss Blaine's forehead and gave Kurt a pat on the shoulder before disappearing down into the master bedroom. His dad looked like he was ready to follow her, so Blaine stood up and stretched a bit.

"Did you put the bags in the guest rooms dad?" Blaine's father gave him a look, one that Blaine wasn't able to decipher before he spoke.

"We can pretend to be adults for the weekend Blaine. I put both of your bags in your old room. Get some sleep." He nodded to the two of them, seemed like he wanted to maybe pat Blaine on the shoulder or something, but disappeared down the hall on the opposite side of the house with a smile.

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up again, just in time for Kurt to tilt his head for a second before laughing under his breath.

"I like your parents Blaine." That wasn't what he was expecting, but he smiled and then motined for Kurt to join him. The guest rooms used to be the rooms that he and his siblings had when they were little, but once they grew up and all moved out, they turned into two guest rooms and an office. Blaine's room was the main guest room, since it had been the biggest.

Just inside of the door were their bags, which Blaine automatically went to in order to get his sleep clothes out. Kurt simply stayed in the doorway while Blaine slipped past him towards the bathroom in the hall. When he was halfway there, he turned around to face Kurt.

"If you... if it would be more comfortable for you, you can sleep in the trejule? Or... I mean, even the other guest room... The bed is big enough for both of us, but if it would make you more comfortable, we don't have to share it." Kurt shook his head, a red tint climbing his cheeks.

"No I'd... I think I'm okay with it." Blaine sighed, moving into the room and crossing his arms over his chest, tucking his clothes under his arm.

"Despite the fact that I'd never do anything with you or to you or anything like that, not without it being something both of us... without talking about it first, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Anything you want Kurt. If you want to sleep in the other room, it'll be fine. If you want to stay in your trejule, it'll be fine. I don't mind you sharing the bed with me. If that's what you want."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a long second before smiling, nodding.

"I'd like that." Blaine nodded, his cheeks burning a little, and turned back to go to the bathroom. He changed slowly, hopefully giving Kurt enough time to change (if he was doing it manually), before going into the bedroom. Kurt was already on the bed, under the covers and just a little off center. His clothes from earlier were resting on his opened suitcase, meaning he had dressed manually. For some reason, the thought made Blaine smile as he slid into the bed beside Kurt, trying to get close but not close enough to touch him.

They were quiet for a while, Blaine's cheeks permanently red as he tried not to watch Kurt. He couldn't remember being this nervous to be in a bed with another man, although he hadn't been in the bed with many men before.

"You've thought about this before." Blaine let his head roll to the side to look at Kurt and tried not to smile.

"I thought you couldn't read minds." Kurt laughed, inching just a little closer to Blaine.

"I can't. I told you, I just know." Blaine bit his lip, turning to look back to the ceiling. If Kurt just knew that Blaine had thought about sharing a bed with him, what else could he just know?

"It's... I've thought about it before as well."

Finally letting himself smile, Blaine reached over and twined his fingers with Kurt's. Kurt squeezed his hand back and they both turned to watch each other in the darkness of the room. Blaine wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, playing piano against one another's fingers, but he could feel his chest starting to ache with it.

He wanted so much more, but this was painfully temporary and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it if it ended. When it ended.

Kurt seemed to know where his thoughts were going because his fingers stilled against Blaine's before slowly pulling out of the grasp. Blaine sighed before sitting up, leaning his back against the headboard.

"I think we need to talk about the bridge Kurt." The bridge that was between them and happily ever after. The bridge that was between them and simply "after".

"Do you already have your last wish figured out?" Kurt too was sitting up, however he turned to face Blaine rather than lean against the headboard.

"No, not yet, but-"

"Then we don't have to talk about it. Not until it's for certain or-"

"Kurt, don't be like that. We have to talk about this. I have to know what my options are here."

Kurt sighed, flinging his hands out lightly before putting them in his lap and looking down. He was so used to being subservient that Blaine wasn't sure he was used to speaking his mind, but that's what Blaine wanted. He didn't want to keep Kurt around because he was genie, he wanted to keep Kurt around because he was dangerously close to falling in love with him.

"What options? Once I grant your third wish, I'm gone. I retreat into the trejule and it will disappear, to reappear somewhere else." Blaine pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them under the covers. He hadn't sat like that in a while, but he was starting to feel a little numb.

"You... is there anything you can do? Do you have to go away right off? Can't you just... can't you stay?" Kurt sighed again, shifting so that he wasn't facing Blaine so much.

"I don't know. I don't think so but... Blaine, we have to be realistic about this. Logical. I'll always have to leave. A genie lives to serve and if I'm not serving, I'm not living." Blaine leaned forward, ignoring the fact that Kurt was definitely putting out a vibe that said not to touch him, and grasped Kurt's hand in his own.

"Can't you... can't you live to love instead?" It was awkwardly presumptuous because they hadn't discussed love or feelings. They'd kissed and held hands, but they hadn't discussed what it was between them. There was a chance that Kurt didn't even feel the same way. There was a chance that he felt obligated to act this way because... because Blaine was his master.

His stomach dropped, his skin felt too tight and too loose at the same time, his hands felt cold. He flinched away from Kurt, who had turned to face him again, before standing up and stumbling towards the bedroom door. He wasn't sure where he was going, barefoot and in his pajamas, but he couldn't stay in that room.

He had let himself believe that there was bridge to be crossed, but there wasn't. Kurt, as always, was trying to serve his master. He felt a little like maybe throwing up, but suddenly the walls seemed too close and he had to keep walking. He creaked down the hallway and through the living room, unlocking the front door and moving to the porch. He heard Kurt call his name twice between the bedroom door and shutting the front door, but he didn't turn around.

He could be wrong. Kurt might feel for him. It just made more sense that he felt obligated to act like this with Blaine because of the role he had been forced into for his whole life. If he thought it would hurt when Kurt left, it hurt ten times more to think that it was a fake.

When Kurt came through the door, shutting it quietly behind him, Blaine looked up at him. He knew he needed to ask, needed to know once and for all, but it wasn't making it any easier.

"Did you kiss me just because you knew I wanted to kiss you? Did you do this because you felt like you had to?" He waited for a second after he said it, gave himself just a deep breath before he really looked at Kurt. His face was blank, except where his mouth was pulling down on the left side. Blaine felt his stomach tighten again, but he waited. Kurt had to answer, had to say yes or no. Blaine wouldn't jump to conclusions, not now.

"At first, yes. No, wait, Blaine, please."

Blaine had took off from the porch at those words. 'At first' meant that it had possibly changed in the time between then and now, but Blaine couldn't help his reaction. He couldn't help the hurt, the betrayal, he felt at hearing that it had been fake... even just at first. He wasn't even halfway down the driveway before he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him around.

"Please Blaine, just listen to me. Yes, at first I was doing things because I'm used to doing anything to please my masters, but it's always been more. It's always been different with you. You asked questions, you cared about what I had to say. You never treated me like I was beneath you. I've never... Blaine, you have to understand, I've never had these feelings before. I've never felt like this about someone, genie or human, and it scared me. It scares me to think that all you have to do is make another wish and then I'll be gone again. And I know that no matter where I go, who I go to next, they will never be like you. I will have a Blaine shaped hole in me for the rest of my time and I'm just not sure how to handle that."

Blaine had hunched in on himself halfway through Kurt's speech, his stomach loosening just a bit. No matter what it had begun as, it was real now. To him, that was all that mattered. He just wasn't sure it was enough for Kurt.

"Is there anything? Any way that we could be together?" He kept his eyes off of Kurt, staring instead at where his tattoos were on his arm. He'd asked Kurt about them and he had said that they were what linked him to his trejule. All genies get them, unique to each genie and each trejule.

"I don't... I don't know." Blaine glanced up, his eyes meeting Kurt's and seeing the conflicting emotions there. He nodded, looking off to the side before looking back to him.

"Is it possible...? What I mean to say is, what if I make a wish? I could... I don't know. Make you human? Or free you from your trejule? Or... is there anything? I have one wish left and I would use it to keep you with me, in any way that you wanted.."

Kurt's eyes looked watery, as if he was holding in tears, and Blaine stepped closer to raise a hand and cup his cheek. He kept the eye contact as he leaned up, pressing his lips to the corner of Kurt's mouth. When he pulled back, he felt as if his mouth was tingling.

He opened his mouth to ask if Kurt had felt that, but in a blink, he was alone in the driveway. His stomach turning, he ran into the house, barely remembering to be quiet or wake his parents, before getting to his room and pulling the trejule out of his bag. The cork was in, but it wasn't sealed over as it usually was when Kurt was in it. He ran his hand over it, scrubbing it over and over and hoping beyond hope that something would happen. He waited, placing the trejule on the bed and staring at it, but nothing happened.

It tipped over as he sat on the bed, the cork falling out, and Blaine felt his stomach tighten again. Kurt wasn't in there, Kurt was gone. He didn't understand it, couldn't figure out what had happened. He fell asleep with the trejule clutch in his hand, his thumb running over the ridges that circled it, praying that something happened.

When he woke up, it was to his mother's voice and hand shaking him. He rolled over, the trejule still in his hand, and eyed the spot that Kurt had been last night.

"Honey? I just checked the other room and... where's Kurt?" Blaine sat up, rubbing his forehead and dropping the trejule under the covers before she spotted it.

"He left." Or at least Blaine thought he left. He definitely wasn't around anymore.

"Oh honey. Did you two have a fight? I thought I heard the front door last night. Come on, come into the kitchen and tell me all about it. Your father already left for work."

After dressing, Blaine made his way into the kitchen where his mother had compiled three plates but was quickly trying to hide the third one. It brought back the pain in Blaine's chest, the one he had fallen asleep with, but he tried to breathe through it. He didn't know what it meant that Kurt disappeared like that, he didn't know what to make of any of it.

Part of him thought that if his mother hadn't asked about Kurt, Blaine would have thought he imagined him.

Blaine couldn't tell his mom anything because he didn't know anything. He didn't know what he could tell her to make it make sense. He simply said that Kurt left, that he was okay, and that breakfast was delicious before going back into the bedroom and sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, hands shaking as he pulled the trejule into his lap.

He sat there for a while before crawling over to the television and rifling through the DVDs in the cabinet, pulling out one that made him smile. Would it be in poor form to watch Aladdin? He laughed as he slid the DVD into the player and turned on the tv, scooting back to his previous position once it started.

He was just past the part where Aladdin had tricked the genie into getting them out of the cave when he heard the door open. A glance over his shoulder showed his mom, a small smile on her lips.

"You always did love that movie. Listen, Kurt is in the living room, and he... Blaine!"

Blaine hadn't waited for his mom to say anything, simply shot off of the carpet and moved past her to the living room, the trejule still in his hands. Kurt was standing in the middle of the living room, wearing a gray long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans (which was not what he had been wearing when he disappeared), looking at Blaine like he hadn't seen him before.

"You're... you..." Kurt nodded, glancing over Blaine's shoulder to his mom before smiling a little awkwardly.

"Can we talk in private?" Blaine nodded, motioning for Kurt to follow him into his room, giving his mom a look that clearly said that he was going to be fine. That she didn't need to hover. She huffed, but shot him a smile before disappearing into the kitchen as Blaine shut the door.

"What happened last night? You were there and then you weren't." Sitting on the bed, Kurt motioned for Blaine to join him before speaking.

"You... before you kissed me, you said that you had one wish left and you'd use it to keep me with you in any way possible. Physical contact is needed to seal a wish and when you kissed me... I took a chance. I used my magic to try to grant the wish and then I was gone."

"Where did you go?" Kurt shrugged, glancing down at the trejule in Blaine's hands.

"Do you remember how I told you about the First, the being that explains to me the life and role of genies? That's where I went. The First explained that it was ultimately my decision, that that was a wish I didn't have to grant. I could stay as I am, stay a genie and disappear once my service was over. Or, I could grant your wish. Not many genies ever have this choice to make, in fact it's only happened once before."

Blaine could feel that pain in his chest again, although it wasn't all bad. It couldn't be, not if Kurt was here with him now.

"What did you decide?" He watched as Kurt reached over, pullng the trejule from Blaine's hands and setting it to the side. He moved so that he was kneeling on the bed and pulled Blaine to him, leaning down to press their mouths together.

Blaine reached up, his fingers tangling into Kurt's hair and pushing upwards, not knowing what this was but knowing he didn't mind. When he finally pulled away, Kurt leaning down once more to press his lips to the side of Blaine's mouth before sliding them to the area right beside his ear, he shivered.

"I chose you. I always will."

Pulling back again, Blaine reached up to touch Kurt's cheek. He had to know, had to hear the words.

"Tell me." Kurt leaned back, snapping his fingers. Blaine had to blink a few times once he realized that Kurt had made his shirt disappear. The closest he had seen the genie to being shirtless had been the first time they'd met when he was only wearing the vest, but now was different. And the biggest difference was that Kurt no longer had his tattoos.

"You're..." His voice wouldn't work, his brain wouldn't work, nothing seemed to want to work. Except for his hand, which had dropped from Kurt's cheek to his arm, tracing over where the lines had been.

"I'm free. Still a genie, but no longer bound to my trejule or to the life and roles of genie. Now I am only bound to you in the most profound and truest way. By my choice, by my heart's choice."

Blaine didn't care that Kurt was shirtless, didn't care that he was in his parent's house, didn't care that his mother would probably be interrupting them soon. He pushed Kurt back onto the bed, his mouth latching almost painfully to Kurt's.

Kurt was his and he was Kurt's and fuck if everything didn't suddenly fall into place. Nothing else mattered at that moment, the house could be on fire. All that mattered was that Kurt was there with him, by his own choice, and would be there for a long time coming.

Blaine had gotten everything he'd wished for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry I missed the update last night. After some personal problems, I thought it best to sleep. But here you have it, the final chapter. (I promise to reply to all reviews as soon as I can. I'm usually not this bad with responses, honest.)

Thank you for reading my short story. I'm glad that so many have seemed to enjoy it. And for those of you that have expressed that you wish it would be longer than four chapters... I plan on writing oneshots based off of this story. Keep your eyes out for those. They will, as this was, be posted on tumblr first, so that will be the place to check for any idea of when I'll get the stuff up.

Thank you a million times for your responses. You are all such lovely people, thank you.


End file.
